Worth More Than The World
by G.A. AnimeFan4
Summary: She's been with her husband at things like this before, and she knows how much it means to him. - "You're such a dad."


_A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or the cover image! But I DO own what I've written!_

_Got an idea, had to write it. O_O There aren't enough stories with Crow and the kids._

_Warning: Contains RavenKnightShipping, A.K.A. Crow X Sherry. Also, has 1 cuss word. But I highly doubt that's an issue. Parental!Crow._

* * *

He sits with his hands folded in his lap and his chin angled high. He's relaxed in his cheap chair that the staff had pulled out, one of the many that lined side-by-side, row-after-row.

He came early, finding the best seat he could spot. In the middle, close to the stage, but far enough as not to have his view hindered. The metal seat is uncomfortable, already toying with his back muscles.

_Okay~ should have brought a pillow or something..._, he thinks, a grin on his heavily marked face.

But he's totally alright with a crappy cushion, because he's got one fine place to see the whole event. His heart has already skipped an unhealthy amount of beats from sheer excitement. He keeps shifting in his spot, jittery and impatient.

And he's unsure of why he can't just _calm the hell down_ because he's done this so many other times already. If he's too ecstatic, he'll embarrass her after all, and he knows that. But containing all of his pride and happiness is about as impossible as it gets and he's trying his hardest _not_ to look like a moron.

"You're antsy."

He looks up and smiles brightly. "Can't help it~!"

His wife roles her emerald eyes and takes a seat next to him, setting her purse by her feet and shouldering off a white jacket. He's a gentleman, so he takes it for her and puts on the back of her chair. She shakes her head at him and he smirks.

"Sorry I'm late," Sherry sighs, peering around the open room, taking in every detail. "Had to escape work and then the parking was absolutely terrible. This place will be full of families in no time."

"Good," he states. "That means they've come to see their kids."

Sherry scoffs, lips curving into a small smile. "You're such a dad."

"Why thank you."

They sit for a half of an hour as more and more people fill up the rows-after-rows, side-by-side. If Sherry is irritated that they arrived so early, she shows no indication. She's been with her husband at things like this before, and she knows how much it means to him. She moves her head to look at him, her long, blonde hair in a braid down her back swishing. "Is this the last of them, Crow?"

The orange-haired man's face softens. "Yup... She was the youngest of them. This is the last time, Sherry." Then he closes his gray eyes and grins from ear to ear. "I'm sure getting old!" He laughs and she resists the urge to slap him because really, he's still good with age. "Man...I'm proud, though."

If Sherry didn't know any better, she'd say that Crow was tearing up. "Softy."

"Call me what you like." He puffs up one cheek defiantly. "But they're all grown up now..."

"You did well," Sherry tells him sincerely, despite her serious expression that she so often wears on her face.

Crow nods to himself, then says to her, "You were a great motherly figure when you joined the family, too." His wife flushes red and looks away.

They've been married for a few years now. And they are perfectly happy. Their personalities complete each other and it's _right_ just the way it is. Near the beginning of their confirmed relationship, Crow and Sherry had decided not to conceive children of their own. The French woman had admitted that being a legitimate mother intimidated her and she was even a little frightened to follow through with such a thing. Her fiance at the time had smiled, telling her that it was alright with him not to have kids. That he was content with her and only her within their home.

Sherry never did feel _too_ guilty about asking for that future. Because she had attended these events before, and each time, she was reminded at how much Crow already had and could never "replace".

The ceremony starts and the grin on Crow's tattooed face makes Sherry's heart melt. He's on the edge of his chair, the largest deal of pride she'd ever seen welling in his gaze. He whispers something that Sherry can't hear.

"_Go get 'em, girl...!_"

The High School graduates line up to accept their diplomas, faces glowing and showing off pure delight. The dark uniforms they wear are distinguished and the hats they have make Sherry huff.

This particular academy had adopted the American tradition of graduation, using the strange, square hats with the tassel dangling on the correct side. It was a fun idea, and the students had taken to it wholeheartedly. Crow approved of it, saying that the way Americans graduated seemed like fun and it was high time they tried the hat-throwing thingy. Sherry figured the only reason he liked the thought was for the throwing part.

For quite a while, Crow remains on the edge of his seat, eyes pried wide. Sherry places her hand over his, which lay on his thigh, and laces both of their fingers.

She really does look gorgeous up there.

As she steps up, Crow's grin broadens to the point where Sherry fears his skin will crack. Though she smiles as well, winking up at the beautiful young lady on the stage.

Kokoro accepts her Honors Diploma, beaming. She's grown into a woman now, with her red hair cut short, hovering over her shoulders. She's filled out, with the necessary curves of a feminine adult, and Sherry knows that one day she'll find herself a handsome man to fit her. Kokoro's dark eyes are shining as she gently takes the seal of her graduation and bows respectfully to the guy handing it to her.

When she turns to the crowd briefly, her attention darts from person to person, scanning for two people in particular.

Crow's arm shoots into the air, waving stupidly at the child he'd practically raised. Kokoro's lips part in an full grin, mimicking her idol's, and she acknowledges him quickly before moving to let the next student take their turn.

When she's out of sight again, Crow sit back, relaxing for the first time all day.

"She looked good up there," he muses. He says like a parent or older sibling would, with a certain disbelieving softness to it.

Sherry nods in agreement, and reaches with her free hand to ruffle his orange hair playfully; her serious expression remains, yet colored with a happy aura. "Once the ceremony is over, are we going to find her?"

"There's an obvious answer to that."

.

.

Crow's arms are already outstretched as Kokoro rushes forward and hugs him, nearly causing both to fall. Sherry decides to try and hide her amusement.

"Congratulations, Kokoro-chan," she says.

Over Crow's shoulder, she brightens. "_Arigatou!_"

A few of Kokoro's friends are nearby, smirking knowingly at the sight of all three. Kokoro doesn't seem embarrassed by her former caretaker at all.

Crow pulls away and keeps his grip on her shoulders, grinning and telling her, "I'm so proud of you, ya little nerd!" He touches the tassel on her hat and a tenderness fills his being. "You did great."

This brings Kokoro to tears. Tears of utter joy that she wipes away with her delicate palm. "Thank you for coming. It means a _lot__._"

Sherry watches from a short distance. Crow's close to crying as well, and he's doing a damn good job of holding it all in. He did this at every other one of the kids' graduation ceremonies, too; the kids who he had taken in when they'd dwelled in Satellite and who he'd continued to keep an eye on throughout the years. The ones who Sherry now felt like she was nearly related to. The ones who were all grown up, now.

The ones who were Crow's children.

"Of course," he insists. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

* * *

_A/N: Don't tell me Crow was like their brother, I know that, but I figure that as he turned into a legit adult and he watched the orphans at Martha's grow older, he'd feel like a dad to them... Martha didn't appear because she had...pressing issues?_

_In my opinion, Crow and Sherry don't seem like the couple who'd have kids. Sherry wouldn't trust herself with them, and Crow would respect that since he already has like 5 others:) But hey, that's my opinion, if you gaiz think they'd have children, I get that^_^_

_Please review~! I hope you all enjoyed this:)_

_-G-A;)_


End file.
